Federline Jones
Gabriel Friedman "Federline Jones" is the boyfriend of Roberta Tubbs. He is a stereotypical wigger, a white guy, who acts like a black rapper. This gets on the nerves of a few black people, mostly Cleveland Brown, though that's not the only reason he hates him. He was raised in a very Jewish household by Saul and Sarah Friedman. Biography Federline debuted in "Cleveland Moves In", where Donna was sick of Roberta staying out so late with Federline. Cleveland threateningly insured that Federline brought Roberta home at exactly 10:00pm. In "The One About Friends", Federline didn't appear, but he was mentioned. Roberta wanted Federline to be allowed move into the Browns-Tubbs's house, if Ernie was allowed to move in. In "The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb", Cleveland loosened the aforementioned curfew, agreeing to let Roberta come home at midnight in exchange for Federline helping Cleveland Jr. with the ladies. Federline appears to only be dating Roberta for her body, believing that it doesn't matter if she is smart as long as she is physically attractive, as seen in "Love Rollercoaster". In "A Brown Thanksgiving", he spends Thanksgiving with Roberta. However, things take a turn for the worse when two hobos steal his car, a Oldsmobile Cutlass. He manages to retrieve it at the soup kitchen, where he learns that family is the most important thing of all. In "Brotherly Love", Federline celebrated his birthday, with an anti fire department themed party. Ironically, this party led to the house getting caught on fire, and his life was saved by the fire department. In "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?", Roberta dumped Federline for Diego, because he refused to get a tattoo, as it would violate his religion. At the end of the episode, Federline won Roberta back, by getting a tattoo, risking his religious obedience for her. In another example of Roberta's fickleness, she decides to pursue both Edwin Mullins and then Caleb Gray, while Federline studied for his SAT tests in "Nightmare on Grace Street". Considering that Roberta and Federline were dating in "'Til Deaf", it is implied that they must have gotten back together again, after she dumped him in "Nightmare on Grace Street". Federline's parents Sarah and Saul bump into Federline and Roberta in "B.M.O.C." as they try to ditch Cleveland at State College where they teach and give them the tour, impressed with the assumption that Roberta convinced Federline to attend college. Personality Federline enjoys rap and hip-hop, described by Cleveland as a lame, inside-out oreo, overall a stereotypical wigger. His catchphrase involves him rhyming something with "flip", such as "script", followed by a high pitched sound similar to a siren. His rapping skills are apparently not very good, getting beaten up at T.G.I. Cheney's for playing one of his recordings. Nevertheless, he has released at least one CD, titled "Fireman Killer". Though due to his rapper lifestyle, his parents, both of whom are professors, appear to hold a deep disdain towards him which they hide behind a supportive parent facade. Episode Appearances *Cleveland Moves In *Brawl in the Family *Good News Bear *The One About Friends (Mentioned) *From Fatness to Fitness (Cameo) *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *Ladies' Night *From Bed to Worse *Love Rollercoaster *A Brown Thanksgiving *Father Figured Out (Mentioned) *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance *Gone With the Wind *Brotherly Love *Brown History Month *Crime Don't Pay *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Harder, Better, Faster, Browner *Junior's New Class *Fat and Wet *How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *Beer Walk! *Murray Christmas (Mentioned) *Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy *Hot Cocoa Bang Bang (Pictured) *The Hurricane (Mentioned) *Brown Magic *Dirty Dancing 3 *A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *The Men in Me *Women in the Workplace *Nightmare on Grace Street (Mentioned) *'Til Deaf *Skip Day (Cameo) *Turkey Pot Die *Dancing With the Stools *B.M.O.C. *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *Menace II: Secret Society *Escape From Goochland *Flush of Genius (Mentioned) *Grave Danger *Brownsized *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Italian Version/German Version; Non-Speaking Cameo) *Here Comes the Bribe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *California Dreamin' (Stand In) *The Hangover: Part Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleveland Moves Out Trivia *He is a parody of Brad Gluckman from "Malibu's Most Wanted". *In "Brotherly Love", it was revealed that his real name was "Gabriel Friedman". *Roberta has dumped him a number of times in the series, "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?", "Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy", "Nightmare on Grace Street", and "Brownsized", most of the time, this is as a plot device, so that Roberta can be given a love interest for the episode. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Caucasians Category:Love Interests Category:Dating Category:Brunettes Category:Jews Category:Stupid Characters Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Rappers